


Vamps in the Club

by RainbowArches



Series: Apocalypse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- Vampires, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires party too late and disturb the neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamps in the Club

Victoria wasn’t one for the night scene anymore. One drink in a quiet bar by herself, home by nine. That used to be late enough to be dangerous. Vampires these nights slept in until Victoria went to bed, partied till the sun came up, and passed out in their crypts- if they were lucky. The sun did Victoria’s job for her often, turning late partiers to ash before they knew what hit them.

But people were complaining so Victoria found herself in a club after midnight, out of place amongst the sweaty exposed flesh, grinding and meshing against each other, drinks that didn’t look or smell like Victoria’s usual flowing freely. She pushed her way to the bar and claimed a seat.

“Goood eeeevening,” said the woman behind the counter, flashing fang.

Victoria cocked an eyebrow at the accent. “I’m not new.”

“You look new.”

Victoria made a show of reaching for her stake, which was secured against her thigh. “Listen. I don’t want any trouble, but I’ve been getting a lot of noise complaints about you lot. Are you in charge of this establishment?”

“Sure am. Izzy Hartly.”

“Isn’t that the pizza boy who went missing three weeks ago?” Victoria asked, pointing someone out of the crowd.

Izzy’s teeth glinted in a mischievous grin. “Probably.”

“You need to get this place under control or I’m going to have to shut you down.”

“Oh dear. Why don’t we go down to my chamber and discuss this in more detail.” Izzy’s eyes took on a hypnotic twinkle. “I’m sure something can be arranged.”


End file.
